Your Love is my Drug
by air29
Summary: Silk has been know for her ability to slip pass cops and sell drugs to the La Push teenagers along with the cops in Forks. What happens when she is caught by the pack and Jacob sees her? Read and find out...
1. Tempting but No

Your Love is my Drug

Chapter 1: Tempting but No

I gazed up at the clock and groaned. If I ditched another day of school Mrs. Patterson would definitely have my head. I kicked the blankets off my body and slid to my feet. Patting my way to the light switch of my room, I flicked it on. Why did the bus have to come so early in the morning? Five a.m., there is no sunlight out. Either way it is Forks and most of the time the sky was covered in a cloudy atmosphere. I could hear the soft drizzle of rain pelt the tile roof of my small two bedroom house. My uncle Derek was still asleep; I could hear his snores echo the hallway.

My black skinny jeans hung on the brown hook of my shelf. I pulled them on hastily and reached for a clean shirt off the floor. Kicking my way through the door I grabbed my faded green hoodie. No roosters sounded like they did in the movies and I brushed my teeth, along with a quick face wash. A note was folded up on top of the kitchen counter when I grabbed a bottle of water before heading to the bus stop. I took the money that Derek had put in it and made my out the door and to the bus.

Two other girls where chattering away and stopped when they saw me. How stupid could the freshman be? They see someone wearing black and automatically assume I'm some emo/gothic kid. I tried my best to ignore them but decided to just ditch, despite what the stupid school shrink thought. I entered the trees of the forest near the grocery store and making my way to where most of my friends hung out.

"Hey Silk," Marty Winter acknowledge when he saw me. His girlfriend Jenna hung by his side with his arm snaked around her waist. I think he beats her, but I never really got around to saying anything to her. She was always being watched closely by Marty and never seemed to smile. Sometimes when he kissed her, it looked as if she wanted to run from him.

"Got the joints?" I asked. I grew marijuana with him, splitting the money when sold to our primary customers at the reservation. Whenever the kids down there wanted to throw their wild parties they bought from us.

He nodded. "Yeah, can you take them down for me? I got business to take care of," He said smirking at Jenna.

She gave him a meek smile and kissed his cheek. Boy was I glad I wasn't dating anyone from our little group. All the guys were such jerks to their girlfriends, Marty was the prime example. "Sure, let me borrow your keys. Derek took mine away."

He tossed them to me and led Jenna to wherever they go. I left the forest and slid back into the parking lot of the grocery store. His old pick truck groaned as I drove to the small Indian Reservation of La Push. I made my way to the beach where I had to meet some guys who wanted the drugs. Pulling up to the curb of the parking lot of the beach I got out. I noticed a group of boys talking by driftwood and made my way over to them across the sandy floor.

Each of our customers was given a code word and they would say it when we approached them. It was a way of avoiding any cops on the La Push territory or even the police in Forks.

"Kangaroo," One of them said as I passed by. I stopped, turning to face them.

"Stevie Riggs?" I asked the one who had spoken. He nodded. "Money first," I told him.

He nodded again and took out his wallet. Handing me fifty bucks I gave him his joints and decided to walk around the beach a bit to make sure no one had seen. I kept it cool just kicking a few sticks and rocks as I trailed around the beach. Then I saw them. Two tan skinned Indian boys. Ah shit these are the guys Marty was talking about, the ones who keep scaring away our customers. I angrily headed to their direction where they now interrogated the boys I just sold to.

"Hey!" I yelled out at the two shirtless guys. "Leave them alone."

One of the guys snorted at me. "Or what you'll drug us?"

That got me even madder. I took out my switchblade. "I don't want any trouble but if you keep scaring off my customers then there _will _be trouble."

The one next to him, with shaggy hair laughed. "You're kidding me? I suppose you're going to stab us to death!"

I glared. I pulled one of the boys who were with Stevie and put him in a tight grip, my knife touching the base of his throat. "No, I'm going to hurt him."

Their eyes snapped at my actions. "No you won't," A voice behind me said.

It took only a second for my knife to be knocked out of my hands and me pushed to the floor by a hard knuckle. I gasped and looked up at the person who had punched me. A guy about six feet tall, tall like the guys who were pestering my customers stood. He shook his head confused.

"I-I uh Embry, you and Quil take care of her." He took off running for the trees.

What the hell just happened? This guy pushes me to the floor then takes off running? What a fucking pussy. The two guys grabbed my arms pulling me into the forest.

"Hey let go of me!" I yelled as I tried to scramble out of their grip.

They forced me to follow until we reached a small house. "Alright, you think you're tough?" One of them asked.

I glared. "Come onto our land again and we'll screw up your face." He seethed and then punched the concrete floor near the house, creating multiple cracks.

"Enough," Another guy said. He had a bigger build then the rest of them and looked a lot older. "She's a part of this now."

The two younger guys looked at him and nodded. "We'll go back to patrolling."

He nodded. "Make sure Jake's okay."

They took off in the opposite direction. I look back at the guy.

"You must be the drug seller." He said giving a disapproving sigh.

"Yeah, what's it to you."

He gave a sharp growl. "Is that so supposed to be a turn on? You were growling at me."

"Nothing, just you got an attitude." He muttered and I followed him into a small house.

We went into the kitchen where I saw something even worse than Marty's bullshit. A girl tanned like all the Indians on this reservation with long black hair and the most gorgeous eyes was stirring a something in a bowl. Her face had a mask of scars on one side of her face which made want to punch this guy shitless.

I gave him a quick glare and then she looked up at us.

"Emily this is-"He trailed off. Of course he didn't know my name.

"The drug dealer," I repeated acidly.

He eyes looked taken back but she nodded in pure shock. I chuckled to myself in my head. He sighed. "She's Jacob's never mind I'll tell you later."

I couldn't quit looking at her scars it just intrigued me. How the hell did he manage to make those? It looked like a cat went on a rampage and ran into her face. She got me starring so looked away, embarrassed at my rudeness-nah I've been meaner before.

"Jeez, you're worse than Marty!" I blurted out.

Sam shot me a deadly glance. I gulped, though I just thought I was just getting started.

"Bear," was all Emily said.

Hmm it sure didn't look that way. "Well then, I get that I should take my services elsewhere so you won't be hearing about anymore drug selling on your precious reservation. Not from Marty and me anyway," I turned to leave but Sam caught my arm.

"Stay, you're not getting off that easy."

I snorted. "What are you going to do call my mommy and daddy?"

He smirked. "Nope, police sound better."

I gave him a teasing wink. "Wouldn't be the first time someone's called the cops. Go right ahead."

He picked up the phone and dialed two numbers. "Wait-okay fine what you want."

"Give Jacob a fair shot. He hasn't had it too good lately." Sam said, smiling at how easy I caved.

I didn't need anything else on my record. "Fair chance at what?"

"A relationship," Emily piped up.

I gagged. "Ugh, you have to be kidding me. He is so not my type."

They laughed at that. "Just wait; you'll change your mind."

I glared and crossed my arms in annoyance. "Whatever, can I just go?"

He nodded. "Don't forget to keep your word. We'll be watching."

Okay? These Indians were literally insane or have been sniffing something because that is downright creepy.


	2. Dropping hints doesn't always help

I stalked off into the woods not wanting to deal with the situation I had gotten into all because Marty wanted to go screw his girlfriend! I kept my hands clenched as I wandered aimlessly into the dense green trees. I heard a sharp growl after a few minutes. Cool wet sweat moistened on my chest causing me to shudder. The guy from before, Jacob stood a couple feet away from me. I gulped slightly, he appeared so intimidating. My heart tugged for me to go over to him, but my brain wanted me to run. Forget him, Marty, and everyone who had caused me trouble today.

Why didn't I just go to school?

"They let you off easy," He said loud in enough for me to hear.

His face was scrunched in a way I would find attracting but right now I was dreading to be near him. I didn't want that stupid Sam person to be right. I did not like Jacob!

"I guess so," I said as politely as I could snarl out. I was good at keeping my end of the bargain as long as it entitled me to something I wanted. Jacob was no trophy.

"Look-I," He seemed lost for words. "I want to get to know you." He blurted out.

My eyes were practically dropping out of their sockets in astonishment. Why would he want me? I was so plain and just no. Ugh why did Mr. Tall and dark suddenly find me appealing?

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You wouldn't like me." I answered staring at pebble on the ground.

He shook his head. "You're different, I can tell. I like new people, the same is boring."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Uh, I don't know."

He gave a grin. "Can't you even feel it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." I brushed fake lint off my hooded-jacket.

He shook his head again. "You can, you just don't want to admit it."

I glared at him, how dare he guess my feelings correctly! I stalked off away from him. I could hear his footsteps following me. I turned my head to see him smirking like this was some game. So he thought my anger was cute, eh? I bounded over to him.

"Quit following me," I snapped. "I mean it."

He chuckled. "Sorry, I was just admiring you from the back."

A blush rose to my cheeks. No guy had ever flirted with me up front, unless they were high or drunk. I was about to slap him when he caught my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I gasped at his actions. Why was he making me feel so…? I couldn't even describe this beating in my heart.

"Careful, wouldn't want to break anything."

I rolled my eyes at his words. He sure thought he was something. We were so close our chests nearly touching. His arm wrapped around me. I stepped back causing him to frown slightly as I pulled away. I just _couldn't _do this.

The feelings were too much for me to handle. I couldn't lose control again, not like last time….

_My head was spinning. The room felt cold and damp, with a wet cloth spread across my face. Shielding me from seeing who was prodding at my arm. It felt like ants nipping away at the flesh of my skin. At the base of my throat I felt dryness and irritation. Only I was left. My parents were dead, my heart just knew it. Then bright lights burned my eyes. The cloth had been removed from my face. _

"_There now," A deep scrawling voice said. "Everything is going to be okay." It was Derek, my uncle._

I sunk to the ground and started screaming at the top of my lungs. Jacob grabbed hold of my shoulders trying to calm me down. I just couldn't think anymore I wanted to forget what had happened. What they did to my parents and me.

"No!" I yelled, half crying now. "No more!"

Jacob hugged me tight to him as I cried into his bare chest. I sobbed clutching him close to me as if he were a teddy bear. He patted my back ever so lightly, smoothing my hair. "It's alright, they can't get you. You're safe, I won't ever hurt you."

I wrapped my arms around his torso tighter afraid he'd leave me. His arms fit perfectly around me. He just sat there with me in his lap while I cried it out. It had been so long since I thought about my parents. When I finished I wiped my nose on the back of my hoodie's sleeve. "Thanks."

He smiled. "No problem."

He didn't even try to pry what had caused my outburst. "I just, haven't thought about them in a long time."

He nodded. "Who were they?"

I sighed, "My parents, they died about three years ago."

"I'm sorry that must have been really hard."

I smiled. "Yeah, but its cause- "I trailed off. "I have to go, Marty's probably wondering where I am." I lied.

He still held me. "Wait, I er wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime."

I gave him a sideways grin. "Sure sounds fun."

"So Friday, does that uh work?"

I nodded. "Yep I get out of school at three-thirty so I'll see you at four?"

His eyes lit up with warmth. "That's great!" he beamed. He blushed, "I mean it's cool so I'll meet you at the beach by the driftwood."

He released his gentle hold on me and I stood up. Jacob walked me back to my car.

"Oh, I never got you name." He said.

"Silk Awestern," I said shaking his hand.

He chuckled at my joke. "Jacob Black."

I grinned. "See you Friday," I waved and got in my car driving off. I went home and my uncle was still at work. It seemed dull to go to school so I just went back behind the grocery store again. Marty and Jenna both were smoking pot. Their pipes were gripped by their fingers and they looked up at me as I made my way to them.

"What took you so long?" Marty asked with a stern look.

"These guys hassle me in a way. It's nothing Marty, just we can't sell there anymore they threaten to call the cops."

He laughed. "Those reservation cops can't do anything unless it's on their land. We'll sell to the Indian kids outside their Rez."

I shook my head. "I made a deal with them though."

Marty glared at me. Jenna shrunk beside him in fear. She always was so…weak. I mean if a guy were to hit me I'd fucking kick his sorry ass. "Why the hell did you do that?"

I sighed, "You know why dumb ass. I can't get into any more trouble with the cops. Derek will kick me out, you know this!"

He nodded. "Fine from now on I'll take care of the delivering. You just grow the weed, got it?"

I agreed and took a seat next to Jenna. She gave me a smile and we talked about movies for awhile. Jace and Dino came on over then, a girl with red hair was behind then as well as another but she had black curly hair. They must have ditched for the lunch period.

"Hey Marty we found some freshman girls who want to buy some stuff."

Marty nodded. "Show us the money."

They took it out and Marty counted it. "Alright here," He took two bags of weed out and handed it to them. The girls took it and went back in front of the store. "Cute girls, they yours?"

Jace nodded. "The black hair girl is mine and the other is Dino's."

"Nice," Marty said with a sly grin. Jenna looked at him but didn't say anything. I got up.

"See you man whores later I'm going to head over to the music store."

"Aw what's wrong you feeling lonely too?" Jace teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Why? I rather be alone then have to put up with your lazy asses."

Jace laughed at me as I walked away. Sometimes I wondered why I put up with them. They could be so immature and just well annoying. I sighed mentally and stepped into the warmth of Cheerio's Music Store. I had no idea why the owner named it after a cereal box, but this where all the music was sold in town. I smiled flipping through some classical music. It was my muse most definitely and kept me calm when I needed it the most. I picked out a CD and glanced around to make sure no one was looking. I slipped it into the large pocket of my hoodie.

Whistling to myself I exited the store with no hassle. Hmm…maybe the monitors of the store were broken. The guys had already dispersed elsewhere so I decided to head on home. The cold wet air wasn't worth being in anyway. At home I turned on my computer and slipped the disc I got into the drive. I wanted to download the music for my iPod.


	3. High like a bird

Usually I tend to keep a low profile around others, well except when I'm high. Marty threw a bonfire out in the woods outside his crappy little trailer. He was passing around joints to our so called friends, _aka gang._ They all were taking their fair share and I just smoked mine quickly.

Joints didn't take too long to start affecting me. I felt myself slipping into a foggy haze. I didn't even care that Marty was climbing on top of me. His ridiculous girlfriend was away for the day at some school event. Jeez, where did he get these pathetic nerds?

I managed to move slightly to get more comfortable on the couch we were lying on. The others were outside messing around with the fire pit. It was just the two of us in the trailer. I felt his hands on the zipper of my faded skinny jeans. "Don't you want Jenna," I slurred.

"Not at the moment. I usually come back to you, you know this." He replied struggling with his own zipper.

"Yeah whatever," I replied not giving a damn whether he cared about me. I didn't care about him at all. We were just partners in business and nothing more. Well sometimes friends with benefits but usually we were strictly just trying to make some cash.

His hands managed to get our pants down. I felt him on top of me and kissing my collarbone. "Marry me," he whispered into my ear.

I giggled. "You're so stupid."

"I'm serious," he mumbled into the base of my throat. Marty moved his calloused hands up my back and brought them back down to the back of my underwear.

"Dump Jenna," I replied to him. It seemed like a simple task in my mind. Jenna wasn't going to ever please Marty or anyone for that matter.

"If you marry me," he said and pulled out something from his jeans that were on the floor of his trailer. I laughed at this. It was a black box and sure enough it held a wedding ring.

"Were you high when you bought?" I asked. Marty would never want to marry me. He must have bought it out of curiosity or the obvious reason, _stupidity._ His face fell.

"Come on, we've been through a lot of shit together Silk. Why do take this so lightly?" He muttered, but he didn't look so high anymore.

"Aw fuck Marty. You and I both know you do not want to marry me." I snapped and pulled away from him.

His fist surprised me and hit me straight in the face. I clutched my cheek. "Ungrateful little bitch! You're not going anywhere."

My eyes widened in surprised, but I didn't cry. I would not give Marty the satisfaction. "You're completely being a doped up asshole."

He gripped my arm and pulled me to him. "Your going to be my wife whether you want to or not." He snapped at me.

I gasped and felt my wrist protest in pain. "Let go!"

"No," he slurred and got on top of me. I pushed at his chest and begged for him to stop.

Marty continued though and yanked the rest of our clothes off. "Please Marty!"

"Don't worry. I won't make you do anything you haven't already done." He murmured into my ear.

I sobbed and the drugs were taking my strength away from me. I swung my hands up and tried to beat Marty away. He cussed and pinned himself on top of me. He was in me and I cried out. I wasn't even wet so it was completely uncomfortable for me. "Get off!"

He smacked me and said to shut up and be a good girl. I felt my body shut down and I quit fighting. What would be the point? He would get what he wanted in the end and suddenly I felt bad for Jenna. And I say I'm the smart one, the same exact thing that happened to her is now happening to me. I could only hope that Marty would get bored and move on to his next victim.

He finished with a groan and kissed my lips. I sobbed and moved away from him. He let me go into the bathroom, where I threw up into the semi-filthy toilet. I enclosed my hands around a razor.

It took me awhile to realize that I was in an ambulance. All I remember was slashing my wrist and then blackness. I heard sobbing. "I swear I didn't know she would try something like this." Marty whispered as he held one of my limp hands.

"It's alright son. Your girlfriend will be fine."

I willed my eyes to look at the EMT who was working with my IV. "Water," I croaked.

"Hang on, you have to wait till we get to the hospital and do some exams."

"Made me," I whispered.

The EMTs looked at me skeptically and then gave the same glance at Marty. Fortunately for Marty he was a good actor.

"He made me." I whispered frantically.

"Baby, you're too doped up to know what you're saying."

My eyes fluttered slightly and I shut them. Sleep overcame me and I welcomed it gladly. When awoke again, I was in the hospital and Marty sat in a plastic chair by my side. I also saw Uncle Derek fast asleep in a chair on the opposite side of the hospital bed I currently lay in. "What happened?" I groaned. My head hurt and so did my arm as I tried to sit up.

"No lay back," Marty replied and took my hand in his. He kissed my knuckles and suddenly I felt vulnerable. I didn't want him touching me.

"Don't," I whispered, pulling my hand from his.

He moved closer so his face was by mine. "Hey now, it's okay Silk. I'm here for you."

"Derek!" I called his name urgently. Come on, just wake up and get Marty out of here.

My uncle arose from his chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Silk, you're awake." He was at my side in an instant.

"Marty raped me," I replied, trying not to cry. I wanted Marty to just go already.

"Honey, don't say that. You we're high and we didn't do anything." Marty replied, giving Derek a sad look.

"Derek, he's lying!" I protested. "He's a manipulator, he does this."

Marty shot me a glance and it was lethal. Derek reverted his attention from me and back to Marty. "Just leave."

"Fine, but I will see you later, once you're better, Silk." Marty replied and stalked off out of the room.

"I'm never going to see him again." I replied. "He was going to keep me there in his trailer as his wife." I told Derek, who just seemed to shake his head in dismay. "What, you don't believe me?"

"Your name is Silk for a reason, is it not? This wouldn't be the first time you've cried wolf." Derek muttered and moved to the door. "I'm going to get some food for you and then I'm going to go home to get some sleep."

I gave him a skeptical look. "Really Derek? You believe that creep over your own niece?"

"My niece happens to be just as crafty, so I honestly don't know who to believe. You can do a rape test kit if you want." He replied and took off.

Gah! How was I to manage my own well being when no one will believe me? I wanted to get up and leave this hospital. But wait, where would I go? Home? That wasn't an option since Marty knows where I live. I could use some of my saved up cash from dealings. I could buy a bus ticket and run away, but where to Silk?

**Jacob's POV:**

_Another one bites the dust._ Embry teased as I passed by a few trees on patrol.

_Oh hush pup. _I muttered in complaint. Embry and the rest of the pack wouldn't quit teasing me about imprinting on a girl from Forks. That girl in Forks is so beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Silk Awestern is my imprint and hopefully future everything.

_God this is nauseating. _Leah complained, suddenly joining our patrol shift.

_It's two per shift. What are you doing here? _Embry snapped at her.

_Oh shut up. I can be in my wolf form if I please. Unlike the rest of you, I'm not afraid of Sam. _She flicked her tail back and forth.

_That's only because Sam goes easy on you. _I muttered.

Embry chuckled at this. _I bet he goes easy on you._

I laughed too; our minds instantly went to the gutter.

_I wonder if Edward went easy on Bella. _Leah snapped.

Due to natural instincts, I growled sharply at her. Leah quickly cowered at my larger form.

_Don't ever talk about Bella like that._

She rolled her eyes and I growled more, which made her cower again. _Okay, just stop with that commanding thing. It's like your Sam or something._

I gave her a quizzical glance, but even Embry nodded at this. _Yeah man, it's pretty creepy when you do that. You're the rightful Alpha so it's like we have to listen to you._

_But I gave it to Sam! _I protested.

_Doesn't matter though, and you're still scarier than Sam. _Leah admitted. _You think I actually wanted to cower; I had no choice in the matter. _

_You're all full of it. _I muttered and continued to run. There was no way I actually had some power over them. I had given Sam the right to lead us, but not me. I would not lead this pack, would I?

**Well that was a dramatic chapter. Thanks for any reviews you've all sent and I hope you keep reading. I'm sorry for the super slow updates, but I've been real busy with school and my other fanfics. Patience is a virtue, even if most of us don't have this. Lol like me.**


End file.
